Mastering the Five Points: Zeke Asakura's Journal
by Sasha Dragon Heart
Summary: Zeke is telling you his life, his story, his reasons. Discontinued, my friend stopped writing a while ago, sorry. I'm sad too.
1. Intro to My Why

Mastering the Five Points Zeke Asakura's Journal

Disclaimer: we do not own anyone. fine meanies glares at pll

hi pll this is my bud's (daina) story. she doesn't have a name thingy so i put it up for her.

Introduction 

I know. You're probably thinking, "Why would the strongest shaman in the entire world waste his time writing a story?" Well maybe. I JUST FELT LIKE IT! Just kidding. I don't know. I guess I just felt the need to write this stuff down. I mean.I'm seen as the evilest person in the world...that I can never EVER change.but.it's not true. People these days judge too quickly instead of waiting (and wanting) to find out what drives a person. You see, my idea of a perfect world is a world without humans. Humans can be so dangerous at times. They don't believe in anything until they see it, and they see anything unusual as a threat. I know if you really thought about it, you would understand what I mean and see it as the sad truth. So let me take you back...back to when I first discovered my destiny and what the world was truly like.

Lady Dragon points to reviewers plz review for Daina's first fanfic.  
cho till she e-mails me more pll. 


	2. The First Day of School

**Disclaimer:** we don't oen this stuff and be knid and review for my friend.

**Chapter 1**

**The First Day of School**

"Mom! Hurry up or I'll be late for school!"

Hi, my name's Zeke, Zeke Asakura, and I'm presently ten years old. I know you're probably wondering why I'm so eager to get to school. The truth is I've never been to school before. This is my first official day. I've been waiting for this day ever since I was five. For some reason my parents never wanted me to go to school. They hired a tutor to teach me at home. Finally,-after much insisting- I was able to convince my parents to let me got to school.

"Sorry, hunny! I was just…uh…fixing my hair. Listen, are you sure you want to-"

"Yes mom. I'm sure. We went over this a million times. I'm going to go to school no matter what you say. You can't change that. It's my final decision," I interrupted.

"Okay." "Miriam, you know you can never change Zeke's mind once he's made it up. He's just too stubborn." Miriam is my mother's name. My dad, laughed after his remark. He always made jokes.

"DAD," I whined. "Zeke, if you think about it you really are stubborn." "Don't forget insistent," my mom quickly added after that.

"That too, Miriam. Zeke, look how many times you kept asking us! I mean you never let us sleep without thinking about it!"

"So what if I WAS insistent? Why didn't you want me to go to school? Or even let me outside for that matter? Sometimes it's like your keeping something from me." My parents sadly looked at each other after this remark. "What," I asked eager to know the answer. "Nothing, hunny," was my mother's pitiful reply. "UGH! I can't stand this anymore! I gotta go. I'll be late for my bus. See ya!" On my way down the path that led to our door, I thought I heard my parents say something, but I just ignored it. I was already upset about what had just happened. I was finally able to go out on my own. I shouldn't be concerned with what happened. I was going to school. "Hey, kid! You new here?" I turned to look across the street where two boys were standing. "Uh…yeah," I decided to say, since I could think of no other answer. There was one boy with blond hair. The other had brown hair. "Where you going," the blond haired kid asked. "To the school down the street." The brown haired kid spoke up. "What a coincidence! We go to that same school. Wanna walk together?" The boy looked hopeful. "Sure. I see no harm in walking together." "Cool," the boys said simultaneously. They glanced towards both sides of the street, and then made their way across it towards me. "My name's Kevin. And this is Greg," the blond haired kid said as soon as they reached me. I sort of felt nervous since I've never met or talked to another human being besides my parents. "Hi! I'm Zeke. Zeke Asakura." "Hiya Zeke," Greg said happily. He seemed pretty excited to meet me. It sort of made me feel even more uncomfortable. "So, should we get going," I was finally able to ask. Kevin spoke this time. "Sure. Let's go." After walking about two blocks, we reached the school. On our way in, I caught sight of a young girl about my age. She was quite pretty. Her straight flowing blond hair sparkled in the sun, and her blue eyes could draw you into a stare. I found this out after she noticed me staring at her. It was so embarrassing. While I was still staring, she started coming up to me. "Hey, are you ok?" She was about two feet away from me. "Oh…uh…sorry." I'm pretty sure my cheeks flushed a deep red. "I guess I was just caught up in the moment," was my pitiful answer. I felt so ridiculous. I didn't even know how to talk to a girl! "Oh, ok. You might want to hurry or you'll be late for class." "Right." She turned then and, with a flick of her hair, walked away towards her group of friends. I guess Greg saw the amazed look on my face because he was the first to speak. "That's Diana. She's one of the prettiest and most popular girls in our class." "I see," was all I could say. Greg looked at Kevin. They exchanged a glance that said, "Oh boy! Just started school and he's already in the love boat." "Hey, Zeke. We better get going. We'll be late for class."

Back in the group… "Who was that," one of the other blonde haired girls in Diana's group asked. "I don't know. I guess he's new." Another curly haired brunette girl looked at Abey, the first girl who spoke. "Whoever he was, he sure was hot." "Lily," Diana exclaimed. "You know I don't like him, right. I've never even met him. Besides, he would probably never like me." The group of girls-there was five in the group- all looked at each other. They all new her last statement was a lie. "Oh please, Diana. Didn't you see how he was staring at you? You don't think that's a sign of love?" The girl who said this was a straight haired red head named Helen. "Well…maybe…um…he just got into a stare and he just happened to be looking this way?" "She's in denial," the girls said simultaneously. "Okay! Maybe a little." She received a stare from the girls. "Alright! Alright! I'll try talking to him." "Yes!" the girls cheered.


	3. The Science Class

**Chapter 2**

**The Science Class**

The first class of the day was science lab. "You mean you've NEVER EVER been to school before!" Greg said after I told him my story. "Man, are you lucky!" "Oh really," I was quite offended, "You think that not being able to talk to or meet anyone or even walk outside is lucky!" "Hey, Zeke, chill out. He didn't know," Kevin responded to my outburst. "Sorry," I said softly, half ashamed at myself and half annoyed that Greg would even think I was lucky. Man did he need to know how I felt. At that moment, I thought I felt something burn within me. It was really strange. However, the burning sensation did not last long. "It's just that I've been so alone and I'm just upset. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." "Hey, man, it's cool. I'd be upset too if my parents were keeping something important from me." "No he wouldn't." I thought, "He doesn't care." Once again, that burning sensation flickered inside me. Just then, the spirit of a janitor crossed my path-of course I had no idea that it was a spirit at this time-. "Hi," I said politely. "Oh! Hello. Are you new here?" the janitor replied. "Yep. The name's Zeke." "Well nice to meet you, Zeke, but I've got to get going. See you around?" "You bet!" And with that, he walked away-or I think it was more like floated away. I turned to face Greg and Kevin when I found them exchanging puzzled glances. "What is it?" "Hey, Zeke…uh…who were you talking to?" "The janitor that just passed by. Why?" Greg looked at me mysteriously. "Are you feeling okay, Zeke? Maybe you should see the nurse?" "Why? I feel just fine." There was a moment of silence. "Well…uh…there was no one there." I thought about what he just said for a moment. "What do you mean?" "I mean you were talking to the air." I heard a group of girls giggling, and when I turned to the group they tried to hide it. "Forget it, man. Come on. Class is starting." For some reason, I thought I felt something burn inside me.

"Okay, class, settle down. Take your seats and take out your books. Quickly now." Our teacher for science class was Mr. Moreno. "He's the strictest teacher EVER!" Greg whispered to me once we found our seats. "Okay, class. Today we will be learning about chemistry." "Aww!" the class whined. "But be warned, these chemicals are extremely flammable. Once it makes contact with a flame, this whole school can go up in flames." "Oh please." Kevin moaned, "How on Earth would a fire break out in a classroom!" "I heard that remark, Kevin. You never know what could happen. Anyway, I will split you into groups of two. Your partners will become your permanent partners for chemistry." "Um...Mr. Moreno?" "Yes, Lily." "Since we have a new student and all, don't you think that Diana should be his partner-considering she's aced all her chemistry lessons." "Good idea, Lily. Diana, would you and Zeke please sit at the back table?" "Lily!" I heard Diana whisper to Lily as she got up. "What? You said you would talk to him." "Yeah, but not so soon." "Hurry up now, Diana. We don't have all day." "Yes, Mr. Moreno." She got up, turned around, and started walking toward me and the back table. It was as if we couldn't make eye contact. Like each one of us was Medusa to each other, and if we made eye contact, we would turn to stone. Soon she was sitting behind me with her hair covering her face as if she were shielding herself from me. I had to break this silence. "Hey, Diana thanks-" "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get any smart ideas, boy." "First of all, my name is Zeke. Second of all, what are you talking about?" I said innocently. "You know perfectly well what I mean!" I thought I saw Lily give Diana a stern look. This look must have done something to Diana because, right after it, Diana seemed to let go of all her tension. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "For what?" "For being so mean like that to you." I thought she would never look at me, but I was wrong. She turned to face me, her beautiful blue eyes deep with compassion. "I saw what happened in the hall," she said. I tensed. "What? Are you gonna make fun of me too. I' m telling you, there was someone was there." She stayed silent after that and never again brought up the subject again. What's weird though, is that, in her eyes, it looked like she believed me but was afraid to say anything in front of everybody. For the rest of the class, Diana and I stayed silent. We never talked unless Diana was giving me a tip on the lesson. Two boys, a redhead and a brown-haired, walked toward our table. "Aww! Look at this cute couple, George," the redhead began. "How are you doing, lovebirds?" This remark annoyed me, but I tried to just ignore him. Diana, however, had to get all frustrated and snap back at the remark. "Shut up, carrot top! I don't see you with a girlfriend. In fact, Joe, I don't think there's a girl on this planet that would want to date _YOU_!" "Hey! I was just foolin. Anyway, why you hangin out with _him_? He doesn't look like much to me." I felt the flicker of heat burn inside me again as I grew more annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean," I snapped back as I rose from my chair. "I mean that little Diane here should be hangin with me. Gotta problem with that, tough guy?" I felt the heat burn hotter the more I grew angry. "Maybe I do!" I shot back. "You wanna take this outside?" "Maybe I do!" My anger rose even more. Joe walked over to Diana and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Diana. You don't need to be around this loser." "Let go of me!" This was the final straw. "Let her go!" I said sharply. "Make me." I felt the heat rise to its highest degrees. As the heat rose to its peak, I felt something suddenly break out of me. I'm pretty sure that it was all the heat building up in me. The last thing I heard was the fire alarm ringing and people screaming. Then, all went black.


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 3 **

**The Truth**

Tweet! Tweet! Somewhere near me a bird sang. I opened my eyes only to see the sky trying to peek through the greenish screen of trees. "Oh. What happened?" "You finally woke up," I heard a voice say. I looked next to me and saw a silver-white wolf. It got up, walked over to me, and gently licked me on my cheek. "Hey!" "That was from Diana," it said to me. "She likes you, you know. Just don't tell her I told you. I'm Avalanche." "Uh...hi. I didn't know wolves could talk." "They can't," Diana said as she came from behind a large boulder. "She's a mistwolf. A wolf that can turn to mist." "Really," I said sarcastically. "I could never guess." "Sometimes I wish she couldn't talk," she said, sending an angry glare towards Avalanche. Avalanche crowed low in a shameful way, but she didn't seem ashamed. Her eyes seem to say, "What! It's true." "Anyway," Diana said, turning to me, "how do you feel?" "Ok. I think. What happened?" Avalanche and Diana exchanged puzzled and worried glances. "The class went up in flames," Avalanche said glumly. "How?" I asked puzzled. "There was no stove or anything in the room." Diana looked down sadly. "You caused it." This hit me in the chest as hard as having a bowling ball chucked at you. "What do you mean? I…I…I passed out. How could I do anything? It's not like I could just snap my fingers and start a flame!" I looked at Diana, who still hung her head, then at Avalanche, who sadly looked away. "Zeke," Diana began to say softly, "you're not like other people." "What do you mean I'm not like other people? Of course I am. I'm a human being." "Not exactly. The only way you could have seen the janitor or started the fire was if you were a…a-" "A what?" "A shaman." "A shaman! What's a shaman?" "We thought you already knew. Your parents should have told you. They would have known." "What! You mean my parents knew but never bothered to tell me! I can't believe this!" "Zeke, just listen. If you want to know what a shaman is, a shaman is someone who can see, talk to, and merge with ghosts. But..." "But what?" Diana looked at Avalanche who looked at me and spoke. "As we said before, you caused the fire." "But I don't get it. How did I cause it?" "Couldn't you feel it?" Diana questioned me. "Well, I remember feeling this burning feeling inside me. It got hotter and hotter the more I got upset. When, I couldn't take it anymore, I felt it felt it leave me all in an instant." "That burning feeling was the fire within you." Avalanche explained. "Okay. But there's one thing. How and why did I pass out." "Avalanche will explain," Diana said. "The amount if fire that you were building up was astonishing! It was more than I have ever seen in an experienced shaman. Since you were inexperienced, you didn't know how to handle all of it. You let all the fire out in one burst. That one burst was so powerful that it knocked you out." "You just said that an experienced shaman had the same power. Why do you still say that I'm different than other shamans?" Avalanche looked at me with patience. "You are the ONLY shaman to have ever been BORN with the power of an element. This makes you unusually strong." I couldn't take anymore, so I tried to change the subject. "So, how did you stop the fire?" "I had taken you outside while Diana stayed in the building." I was extremely puzzled. "What can Diana do to stop the fire?" "It's simple. Diana is a shaman as well. She has mastered the ice. She simply needed to freeze the fire." "But wouldn't the fire just melt it away?" "Yes, but that is what stopped the fire. Ice melts into water which can extinguish fire." "So, I guess I owe you thanks, Diana," I said generously. "Thank you." "Oh, it was nothing. And, besides, I couldn't do it without my guardian." "Your guardian?" "Oh. You don't know about that either. Every shaman gets to find his or her own guardian or guardian ghost." "How will I find mine?" "Oh, it'll come to you someday. You'll know when you find it." "I still can't believe my parents never told me. I was always wondering why they didn't want me to go outside or meet other people." "They did what! Are you serious!" Diana exclaimed. "That is just not right. Just because you're different they don't want you to meet anyone. I would have exploded!" "Yeah, I know. I guess you can say I really did explode," I said comically. We all laughed and laughed, and our laughter floated on the wind and into the far away mountains. Little did I know that the road ahead wouldn't be easy. In fact it was just beginning. The first step: talk to my parents.


	5. The Journey Begins

Chapter 4  
The Journey Begins

Beep, beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep- "Ugh!" I awoke  
halfway off my bed that morning and feeling weak. I brushed my weakness away  
and turned my attention to the alarm clock. "At least it's Saturday," I  
thought to myself as I turned off the annoying alarm clock. Then I  
remembered what had happened the night before. "Was that real? Am I truly a  
shaman or was it all a dream?" I sat in bed for a while thinking about it.  
"Nah. It couldn't have been true. Could it?" I said to myself as I   
stretched. My stomach growled in response making me realize how hungry I  
was. "I guess its time for breakfast." I jumped off my bed and ran to my  
closet to pick out something to wear. "This should do." I said as I pulled  
out a black long-sleeved shirt with red-orange flames coming up from the  
bottom to about the middle of the shirt and dark navy blue jeans.  
I got changed quickly and walked to the top of the staircase when, all of a   
sudden, I heard voices coming from the kitchen. At first I thought it was  
just mom and dad's voices, but, as I listened, I heard another strong male  
voice. I slowly crept down the stairs and to the doorway to the kitchen. I  
quietly eavesdropped on their conversation still thinking that all of this  
shaman business was just a dream. I was wrong. "Shiva, what are you doing  
here?" I heard my dad say. "I have come to inform you that you must tell  
Zeke about his powers. The shaman tournament will be starting soon, and it  
could be a good thing for the world if he entered into it." "Why's that?" my   
mom asked. "Because he was born unusually strong. If you train him  
correctly, he has an excellent chance of becoming the next Shaman King. Of  
course, this is just a theory. However, if we train him to fight for the  
right reasons, and he wins, our world will be saved." "I see," my dad said  
quietly. "There's only one problem." "What's that?" the man called Shiva  
said. I think he might already have found out. All I know is that if he  
finds out that he truly is a shaman, he will become upset" my mom said.  
"How did he find out?" My parents looked down sadly. Only my mom had the  
courage to speak. "You see, he.he caused a fire in the school down the   
street, but when we came to look for him, he was gone. I think someone  
might have told him the truth." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it!  
It was all true! I couldn't take anymore. The room started spinning and I  
collapsed. My parents and guest heard a thud from outside and found me.  
"Oh no" my mom said under her breath. "He heard us." Shiva walked over to   
me and checked my pulse. "That's not all. He seems exhausted. Both his  
shamanistic and humanistic strength are weak. I think the smart thing to do  
is let him rest." He lifted me and brought me to my bed. He laid me gently  
on my bed and turned to my parents. My mother had a worried expression.  
"He'll be okay, Mrs. Asakura." My mother sighed in relief.  
A few days later I woke up feeling unusually weak. I tried getting up but I   
found it particularly difficult. My mom walked over to me gently putting  
her hand on my shoulder. "You should stay in bed. You're still a little  
weak." "Mom?" I said as she gently laid me down again. "Yes, honey?" "All  
that stuff Shiva said was wrong right? I mean, I'm not really a shaman with  
a special gift am I?" My mother sighed. "Zeke, please understand this. We  
never meant to hurt you when we refused to tell you about it. We were just  
trying to protect you. But, yes, it's all true." I stared at her both  
horrified and angered. "Why," I said under my breath. "What, Zeke?"   
"Why!" I said louder. "Why would you keep something like this from me!  
All these years I never knew who I really was, and it turns out I didn't  
know because you never told me!" My mom looked a little frightened. "Zeke,  
we were trying to protect you!" she yelled. "From what! Myself!" She  
looked down, tears in her eyes. "No.We.we didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Oh so you wait 10 years before you tell me and then expect everything to be  
fine and dandy!" I said angrily. My mother was in tears. "I'm sorry," she   
sobbed, "We didn't mean for you to get upset. We're sorry." "Well I think  
it's a little too late for apologies," I said as I began getting up. I  
turned and began walking to the door. My mother ran over to me and put her  
hands around my shoulders. I stopped. "Please, Zeke, don't leave," she   
said, tears streaming down her face. I turned to face her, gently taking  
her hands off my shoulders. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "No," my mother  
sank to her knees. I turned once again to the door and left.  
"Well, well, well," a figure in a tree said quietly. Unknowingly to me, he  
was a shaman who had heard all that Shiva had said and now knew that I was  
by myself. "We can't let all that power go to waste, can we?" he said to  
himself. He evilly chuckled under his breath. "Zeke, your journey has only  
just begun." And he was right. 


	6. An Unknown Danger

Chapter 5  
An Unknown Danger

As I walked through the dark deserted streets, the wind chill picked up,  
making me shiver. I thought about all that happened a few hours ago. It  
was now very early in the day, and the sun just began rising. I decided the  
best place to go was the area in the forest where Diana had taken me a few  
days ago. As I continued walking, I felt the world spinning again. I shook  
my head and tried to ignore it. However, the dizzying sensation came back  
even worse, causing me to drop to my knees. I stayed down for a moment as I  
waited for the rotating to stop, when I suddenly heard a rustle of leaves.  
I looked up and saw a couple bushes move. "Who's there?" I said aloud, my  
heart pounding. I knew there was no way to defend myself from anything   
considering I didn't know how to use my powers, and I wasn't exactly in the  
best physical state. "Zeke? What are you doing here?" Avalanche said as  
she walked over to me. "Avalanche?" My heart relaxed. Knowing it was safe  
for now, my body let go of its energy and collapsed. "Zeke! Diana, come  
quick!" "What is it, Avalanche?" She began saying as she walked into the  
clearing, but, as soon as she saw me laying there unconscious, her face was  
stricken with worry. "What happened to him?" she said as she ran over to  
me. "I'm not sure," Avalanche replied. "He just collapsed." Diana turned  
me over and placed her ear against my chest to make sure my heart was still  
beating at a normal rate. "He seems okay, but I can sense that he's really  
weak. It must still be from that day in school." "Let's take him to Master  
Quinn," Avalanche suggested. "I'm sure he'll have some type of herb to cure  
him." "Good idea, Avalanche. There's only one problem." "What's that?"   
"How are we going to take him there? I can't carry him."  
"Maybe I can help," a voice said. The two of them turned around to see a  
boy with short pitch-black hair and tiger's eye color eyes. "Who are you?"  
Diana asked. "My name is Hadrian" the young boy said. He seemed about 17.   
"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear." Avalanche looked at him  
cautiously, eyes narrowed. "It's okay," Diana said. "By the way, I'm  
Diana." "It's a privilege to meet you, Diana," Hadrian said, giving a  
polite bow, and then kissing Diana's hand. She blushed in response.   
Avalanche was quite annoyed with his action, and she quickly pounced in  
between him and Diana, with her teeth bared and growling. "Nice doggy," he  
said with a smirk. "Avalanche, don't be rude," Diana snapped. "But,"   
Avalanche began, but was silenced with a glare from Diana. "I'm so sorry  
for her rude behavior, Hadrian. Please forgive her." She turned to  
Avalanche. "She won't ever do it again." "Oh it's quite alright.quite  
alright," he said with a smirk directed toward Avalanche. He seemed a  
little to kind for comfort. "Now.about him," he looked at my limp body  
before turning back to Diana, "You said you needed to take him to someone."  
"Oh.right," Diana replied, "if you would be so kind as to carry him for me?"  
"But of course," he said politely. He walked over to me, and, as soon as   
he touched me, my eyes sprang open for I sensed a great evil. "Di.." I was  
about to warn her, but, as soon as I began to talk, Hadrian put his hand on  
my chest, and I was knocked unconscious again. Diana swiftly turned around.  
"Did he just say something?" "No," Hadrian replied innocently. Avalanche  
gave another suspicious glare toward him. However, he just smiled in  
response. "Glare all you want, Avalanche. She will never believe you," he  
thought evilly. "As for you, my dear Zeke, I know you sense my evil. We'll  
have to find a way to get rid of that detection. You won't need to worry  
about it for too long, for your power will soon be mine." He chuckled evilly  
under his breath as he carried me on his back.


	7. Master Quinn's Temple

Chapter 6  
Master Quinn's Temple

I was on the ground trying to gather my strength and get up. I was beaten  
pretty badly, with a deep slash in my side and my shoulder seemingly broken.  
The figure in the shadows laughed menacingly. "Look at the great Zeke  
Asakura now!" he said. He came closer, his sword ready to finish me off.  
He slowly lifted the sword and brought it down fiercely.  
"Ahh," I screamed as I sat up quickly. My heart was pounding, and I was  
sweating. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked  
around. I was in some sort of a temple, with the sweet fragrance of incense  
filling the room. The sweet fragrance helped me to relax a little. Diana,  
Avalanche, and another man ran into the room. Diana had a sword at the  
ready. "What happened, Zeke? Was someone in here?" Diana said looking  
around the room. "Uh.no. It was.just a bad dream." "Oh," she said in  
relief. She returned her sword to its sheath around her waist. She knelt  
down next to me. "How are you feeling today?" "Better. I guess." I still  
had that weird feeling. "That's good," the older man said. "I was afraid  
you wouldn't be getting up at all." "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh. Where  
are my manners? I am Master Quinn, but you can just call me Quinn. I've  
heard a lot about you, Zeke Asakura. You're a very interesting young man."  
I just stared confusingly at him. "Uh.thank you," I said uncertainly.  
"Master Quinn has taken care of me ever since I left home. He's my  
guardian," Diana explained. "And trainer," Quinn added. "Yes that too,"  
Diana said smiling.  
"How long was I asleep?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Only about  
three days. When I found you, you seemed quite tired," Avalanche answered.  
"We think it was from that day in school. A lot of energy was pulled out of  
you that day. Anyway, what were you doing in the woods by yourself at that  
time? Someone could have hurt you. Don't-" "I ran away," I said sharply.  
She seemed to be out of breath for a second. "You.what?" she asked softly.  
"I ran away," I said again strongly. Her faced expressed a mixture of  
happiness and grief. Slowly she began to speak, a slight blush on her face.  
"That's great because now you can live with us and practice your powers,  
but." "But what," I snapped. "But won't your mom be upset." "Who cares?" I  
said sharply. She stared at me after my remark. Her eyes seemed to well up  
with tears. "How could you say something like that?" I was silent. I  
couldn't continue to look at her. Just looking at her tear sparkled eyes  
made me hurt inside. Her expression changed to anger. "How could you be so  
thoughtless!" she said angrily. She turned around and started walking  
toward the door. "Wait," I said quickly. She stopped to look at me. "I'm  
sorry. It's just.I can't believe they would hide something like that from  
me." Diana looked at me with sympathy and held me in hug. "I'm sorry too.  
I should have remembered how much they hurt you."  
"Well, well, well. What's going on in here?" Diana let me go and I turned  
to see the boy who I saw in the woods. "Morning, Zeke," he said with a  
smirk. "It's about time you woke up." I frowned. There was definitely  
something weird yet familiar about this guy. "Oh, Zeke, this is Hadrian,"  
Diana said giving him a smile. He bowed politely. Then he turned to Quinn.  
"Master, I've made that soup you wanted for Zeke." "Thank you, Hadrian,"  
Quinn said. "You're quite welcome." Somehow I felt like this whole polite  
stuff was just a scam. Avalanche nudged me gently with her nose. "I don't  
trust him either," she said to me through my mind. "Master Quinn?" "Yes,  
Hadrian." I'm sorry for the abrupt leave, but I really should get going. I  
can at least put the sheets in the laundry." "I'm sorry you have to leave  
so soon, but yes, you may take the sheets." Hadrian began walking towards  
the sheets that were laid next to me. As he walked by me, his hand brushed  
my arm. As soon as it made contact, my whole body shivered, and Diana felt  
me. "Are you okay, Zeke?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm just.a bit chilly that's  
all." She gave a disbelieving look at me. The sick feeling in my stomach  
was even worse now, and the dizzying feeling came back. This time, however,  
I was able to stay standing. "Okay. That should be all of them. I should  
get going. Good-bye, all." He gave Diana a quick peck on the cheek before  
leaving, which left Diana blushing. On the other hand, I was furious, but I  
kept my anger at a manageable level. He grinned evilly at me for a moment,  
but the grin soon disappeared as he walked out the door. As soon as he left  
the room, the sick feeling left me. I stared confusingly at the door.  
There was definitely something strange about Hadrian, and I planned to find  
out what.


End file.
